Akatsuki chat! :D
by clumsyhearts02
Summary: What happens when Pein finds the wonders of instant messaging? MAYHEM! Rated T for language! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki chat time!!**

**Chapter 1: Realization!**

World_DOMINATION has signed on (Pein)

Good_Boy has signed on (Tobi)

ArtIsABang_Un has signed on (Deidara)

PuppetMaster has signed on (Sasori)

ShowMeTheMONEY has signed on (Kakuzu)

Jashin_Worship has signed on (Hidan)

Double_sided has signed on (Zetsu)

Paper_Princess has signed on (Konan)

Good_Boy: HIIII!!!! SENPAI!!

ArtIsAbang_Un: SHUT UP TOBI!! D: un!

Jashin_Worship: Why the fuck do we have to do this when we live in THE SAME FUCKING BULIDING?!?

World_DOMINATION: idk I got lazy. -_-

ShowMeTheMONEY: At least it's free!! :D

Jashin_Worship: Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!!

PuppetMaster: Geez must swear EVERYWHERE?

Jashin_Worship: Yes, now SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!

ArtIsABang_Un: Wow, talk about anger management. Un.

PuppetMaster: Well at least I'M not easily mistaken for a girl!

ArtIsABang_Un: So now you're bitching at ME?!

PuppetMaster: Yes, I was. You have a problem with that?

ArtIsABang_Un: Yea I do! ASSHOLE!

Good_Boy: lol, Deidara-senpai's a girl. teehee!

ArtIsABang_Un: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Paper_Princess: EVERYBODY CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP!!

_Silence._

Paper_Princess: Thank you. Now if you all wanna be retards and argue with each other, DON'T DO IT HERE.

ArtIsAbang_Un has logged off

PuppetMaster has logged off

Good_Boy has logged off

Jashin_Worship has logged off

ShowMeTheMONEY has logged off

World_DOMINATION: Well, I guess I better get going too.

World_Domination has logged off

Double_Sided: Damn I didn't even get to say anything. -_-

Double_Sided: Soo… I'm ALONE…

Double_Sided: I can say anything I want! :D

Double_Sided: TOBI IS AN ANNOYING ASS!!

Double_Sided: KONAN IS HOT!

Double_Sided: I AM GAY!!

Paper_Princess: Still here, Zetsu.

Double_Sided: Oh, um, none of that was true, except for the part with Tobi.

Paper_Princess: Whatever you say, Zetsu. Bye.

Paper_Princess has logged off

Double_Sided: Shit.

Double_Sided has logged off

**End of Chapter 1!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Chat time!!**

**Chapter 2: Itachi, Kisame, What happened??**

World_DOMINATION has logged on

Good_Boy has logged on

ArtIsABang_Un has logged on

PuppetMaster has logged on

UchihaItachi has logged on

Double_Sided has logged on

ShowMeTheMONEY has logged on

Jashin_Worship has logged on

Paper_Princess has logged on

Fishy_Blue has logged on

World_DOMINATION: Kisame, Itachi, where were you yesterday?

*Flashback*

Kisame and Itachi were in front of the TV set watching the latest episode of Barney.

_I love you, _

_You love me!_

_We're best friends as Friends as friends should be!_

_With a great big hug, _

_And a kiss from me to you! *Mwah!*_

_Won't you say love me too!_

"That was beautiful!" Kisame remarked. "My favorite part is when they found out the only way to solve their problems was with love…" Itachi said, sniffling from happiness. "Well, Goodnight, Itachi!" Kisame said. "Goodniht, Kisame." Itachi replied.

UchihaItachi: We were busy.

Fishy_Blue: Yeah.

PuppetMaster: I bet they were watching Barney -_-

UchihaItachi: WTF KIND OF CRAP JOKE IS THAT?!? Barney is for sissies.

*Inner Itachi*

HOW CAN I STOP WHEN ITS SO BEAUTIFUL?!? T_T *Tears of joy*

Good_Boy: Barney is PURPLE!! Purple, Deidara-senpai PURPLE!! X3

ArtIsABang_Un: I think I'm aware of that, Tobi. -_-

Jashin_Worship: Tobi!! You're such a fucking RETARD!!! EVERY FUCKING PERSON IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD KNOWS THAT BARNEY IS FUCKING PURPLE!!

ShowMeTheMONEY: I didn't.

Paper_Princes: ??

ArtIsABang_Un: ??

PuppetMaster:??

Double_Sided: ??

Good_Boy: *gasp*

ShowMeTheMONEY: I thought he WAS green!

Double_Sided: You think everything is green.

ShowMeTheMONEY: Because Green is the color of MONEY!! :D

Jashin_Worship: KAKUZU… YOU-

-We are experiencing technical difficulties, so please enjoy this retarded smilie while waiting!! :D-

Jashin_Worship: GETTING ASS-RAPED BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF!!! D:

ShowMeTheMONEY: …

PuppetMaster: …

World_DOMINATION: …

Double_Sided: …

Paper_Princess: O.O

ArtIsABang_Un: O_o

Good_Boy: YAY!! YAY!! AGAIN Hidan-senpai, AGAIN!! :D

Jashin_Worship: FUCK YOU.

Jashin_Worship has logged off

Fishy_Blue: I'm… scarred for life… O_O

UchihaItachi: Second ya there, buddy.

Fishy_Blue has logged off

UchihaItachi has logged off

ShowMeTheMONEY has logged off

PuppetMaster has logged off

World_DOMINATION has logged off

ArtIsABang_Un has logged off

Good_Boy has logged off

Double_Sided: I got too say something!! :D *Dances*

Paper_Princess: Still here, Zetsu… again.

Double_Sided:WTF?!?

**End of chappie 2!! :D**


End file.
